


Lost Goats

by MagicalMusing



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Ebb, Simon is sad, Wordcount: 100-500, baz is comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMusing/pseuds/MagicalMusing
Summary: Simon is still sad about the loss of one of his best friends Ebb. Baz is a good boyfriend.





	Lost Goats

**Author's Note:**

> Nov 26- Nostalgia 
> 
> Unbeta'd

“Do it again, Baz” Simon whispered from his spot on the couch, wrapped in a blanket with his head on the couch arm. Baz barely heard him over the soft sound of the radio Simon was listening to while he read. 

“Do you wanna see the same thing?” Baz asked, speaking louder than Simon had but not by much. He set down his book, grabbed his wand, and moved to sit on the floor in front of Simon. 

After a couple of years of living with Simon, Penelope decided to move in with Micha and move to Europe. Originally, Baz had moved in with Simon in his apartment, but after a couple more years they decided they needed to live in a place that was Theirs. Completely, from start to finish.

“Yeah” Simon answered, voice sadder and quieter than when he first asked a few seconds ago. 

Baz muttered a spell under his breath and three goats made of blue, whispy, glittery light burst from his wand. Chasing each other around their living room, and throughout the apartment, but always making their way back to Simon. A couple minutes later they dissipated and Simon let out a low, weak sigh and covered himself with the blanket again. 

“She deserved better...more,” Simon eventually let out, “I should have been there to save her.” 

“Hey hey hey now,” Baz reached under the covers to grab Simon's hand, moving so they were facing each other head on, “you did everything you could, she died bravely helping Agatha. You gave her a friend and happy memories...I think Ebb moved on with a smile on her face, a warm heart, no regret, and confidence in you. Ebb shaped you into who you are more than anyone else and I think she knew that, knew what you'd do even if she wasn't around to see it. She deserved more time yes, but I doubt she regretted her choices.”

“...can...can you do it one more time? Please” Simon whispered, tears forming in his eyes, “I miss her so much, Baz. She was my only good adult figure for so long. And then she was gone.”

“it's fine to miss her, she was incredibly important to you. It's just not okay for you to blame yourself” Baz smiled, waving his wand for the goats to reappear. 


End file.
